We have demonstrated in the first two years of this project psychological problems that affect the child with cancer and his family. Recently, we have uncovered three other areas of major importance. The first is compliance with oral chemotherapy. A pilot study indicates that a significant number of patients do not comply with oral prednisone. This study will be expanded in two directions: 1) Continuing to analyze random urine samples for the ratio of 17KGS/creatinine; and 2) Identifying the psychological and sociological factors associated with compliance as well as noncompliance by means of psychological tests and interviews. A recent survey of 59 families looked at the staggering, non-reimbursed out-of-pocket cost of childhood cancer. This second study will be expanded by obtaining detailed accounts of expenditures (e.g. extra food, lodging, transportation, and loss of wages, as well as medical costs not covered by third party carriers). We will ascertain the effect of the following factors on expenses: 1) Induction versus maintenance therapy; 2) Number of relapses or recurrences; 3) Weeks since diagnosis or since diagnosis or since the most recent relapse or recurrence; and 4) Diagnosis and stage of illness. The third proposed research area will study the effects of childhood cancer on the patient's intellectual ability and academic achievement. Particular attention will be paid to patients who receive prophylactic central nervous system treatment (intracranial irradiation and/or intrathecal chemotherapy). Preliminary data indicate that significant numbers of cancer patients suffer declining school achievement and show decrease in measured I.Q., regardless of whether or not they experience these repeated assaults on their central nervous system. Therefore, two groups of cancer patients (one group with central nervous system prophylaxis and one without) will be compared with two normal comparison groups (siblings and matched classmates). Study participants will be evaluated by psychological testing, neurological examination, and inspection of school records.